1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trousers, and more particularly, to trousers which are variable in length and which may be altered to present several interchangeable distinctive visual appearances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Increasing costs in wearing apparel has led to a trend of coordinated wardrobes where a single garment may be used as a portion of several different outfits. Frequently, a single outfit may be varied by the inclusion of a pair of trousers, shorts, or a pair of slacks of intermediate length. Presently known garments which have been proposed in more than one of these capacities have proven to be bulky, unattractive, and of limited flexibility.
Typical of convertible trousers presently known are the pantaloons disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 269,479 issued to J. T. Stretch et al on Dec. 19, 1882. Disclosed therein is a pantaloon in which the legs thereof from the knee down are detachably connected to the legs above the knees. Resultantly, the pantaloons may be changed from long pants to knee britches or the reverse by the fastening or unfastening of the detachable leg portions.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art and furthers the state of the art by providing a convertible trouser which may be varied in length and visual appearance to suit the taste of the user.